Fire Meets Fire
by Forsaken Shadow
Summary: Will the Sailor Scouts be able to save Tokyo with the help of the Gundam Pilots when one of them becomes controled by and evil force?


~*~Disclaimer- I do not own the Sailor Moon charries or the Gundam Wing charries…. I only own the story plot, my computer and the chair I am currently sitting on. ~*~

Chapter 1

*~*Temple*~*

Raye was busy cleaning the temple like she always did on Saturdays. She was sweeping off the temple stairs when she remembered Serena wanted her and the others to meet her in a chat room at this very moment.

"Damn! Serena is going to have a fit because I'm late!" She said as she ran into the temple and turned on her computer.

~*~Gundam Wing Boyz Hotel~*~

Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa, were in Tokyo for a summer vacation away from the colonies. quietly locked himself in his room to be away from the others. Dou and Quatre grew restless.

"Hey Wufei, do you wanna play some basketball with me and Quatre?" Duo asked. Wufei never answered him. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Dou looked to Trowa. "Sheesh. Well Trowa, do you wanna play basketball with us?"

"No." Trowa answered coldly. Duo shrugged and walked outside whispering to Quatre, "Trowa has been acting weird ever since we arrived in Tokyo." Quatre nodded in agreement as they began a game of one-on-one. Trowa turned on the computer in the living room and smiled as the screen glowed a light blue color.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Champions of Justice Chat Room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Luvable Bunny enters the room.

[Luvable Bunny] Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Where is everyone?!

Angel of Fire enters the room.

[Luvable Bunny] RAYE!!! You're late!

[Angel of Fire] Cool it meatball head! Be happy that I'm even here.

AquaBubbles enters the room.

[Luvable Bunny] Amy! I'm so glad you're here…. Raye was makin fun of me again! -_-;;;;;

[Angel of Fire] Nice lie Serena… make sure your nose doesn't start to grow like Pinocchio's did when he lied… 

hey Amy.

[AquaBubbles] Well it looks like I didn't miss anything.

VLoveChain enters the room.

[Luvable Bunny/ Angel of Fire/ AquaBubbles] Hey Mina!

[VloveChain] *Mwah!* Hey did I miss anything??

[AquaBubbles] You only missed Serena and Raye fighting.

ThunderDragon enters the room.

[ThunderDragon] Hey guyz, sorry I'm late but I was baking cookies and they needed my total attention.

Sugar Heart enters the room.

[Luvable Bunny] Cookies?! Lita I'm coming over to your house later. *winks*

[Sugar Heart] Serena! Stop thinking about food all the time!

[Luvable Bunny] Rini you're supposed to be here! Where are you?

[Sugar Heart] I'm at Darien's house… hehe ^_^

[Luvable Bunny] …..* has a spaz attack*

[Angel of Fire] Nice work Rini… you made Serena angry. *lol*

Goddess of Destruction enters the room.

[Sugar Heart] *winks* Let Serena be mad… I don't care. Hotaru hey!

[Goddess of Destruction] Hey Rini. Sorry I'm late guys it took me forever to convince Michelle to let me use her computer.

[Luvable Bunny] N E Wayz … now that everyone's here let's talk!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hours Pass~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[AquaBubbles] You mean to tell me this chat room idea was just to tell us you want to have a party? I'm very disappointed Serena… I could have been studying.

[Luvable Bunny] But Amy you study too much!

[AquaBubbles] If you would excuse me… I will be on my way to the library now to study.

AquaBubbles leaves the room.

[Sugar Heart] Hotaru! Darien said you could come over to his house and we could go to the park with him! Is that ok?

[Goddess of Destruction] Sounds great! Well I better go so I can get ready.

[Luvable Bunny] Rini I'm coming with you! Darien's my boyfriend!

[Sugar Heart] Lalala Serena…. try and get here before we leave! *winks* Bye everyone!

Goddess of Destruction leaves the room.

Sugar Heart leaves the room.

[Luvable Bunny] RINI!!!!!!!!!!!! Just you wait I'll get you for this!

Luvable Bunny leaves the room.

[ThunderDragon] Hey Raye…. would you like to go to the arcade with Mina and I?

[Angel of Fire] I would love to Lita but I have to finish cleaning the temple. 

[VloveChain] Well we better be going. Bye Raye… sorry you can't come with us!

Burning Flame enters the room.

VLoveChain leaves the room.

ThunderDragon leaves the room.

[Angel of Fire] Hello there.

[Burning Flame] Hi Angel of Fire.

[Angel of Fire] Please just call me Raye. a/s/l? 17/f/Tokyo

[Burning Flame] 18/m/Tokyo… it's a pleasure to meet you Raye. You can call me Trowa.

[Angel of Fire] You live in Tokyo too?Wow it must be a small world.

[Burning Flame] Well more like vacationing.

[Angel of Fire] Same difference. Well I gotta go finish cleaning. Nice meeting you! Byez!

__

Angel of Fire leaves the room.

Burning Flame leaves the room.

~*~Temple~*~

Raye turned off her computer. "Wow that Trowa guy sounded nice. I wish I could meet him." Raye went back to cleaning the temple. "But I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen due to our online meeting."

*~*GW Boyz Hotel*~*

Trowa turned off the glowing screen. He walked to his dark room and closed the door slowly as a voice said, "Find that girl named Raye and bring her back to me. She might be the one I need to destroy this peace and happiness."

Trowa's eyes flashed red as he smiled devilishly, "As you wish…. great master."

A/N- ~End Chapter one. Well this isn't the greatest story in the world I know this but I felt like putting it up for you guys to read. I don't care if you hate it or love it or are undecided please R&R! ^_^ thanks!~


End file.
